


Live to serve

by Lemonandlimes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandlimes/pseuds/Lemonandlimes
Summary: A historical knight in present day Overwatch society. Weird...





	1. Chapter 1

**Aurora. I am the personal Knight of the Castle Bran. I serve my queen and Lady Grace of the Ziegler family. We had created a treaty due to me saving her life. A treaty with whom you ask? Why, the werewolves of course. Me being the Alpha's daughter, I took on the task of being her personal guard. She didn't mind at all what I did as long as I had fun with it. I am forever in debt for her kindness. My lady has always been one to care for others more than herself. Maybe that's why I... grew to care for her so much. That may also be why I am no longer with her but in another world.**

**Today was the day that Lady Grace Ziegler would become queen however, this was the day when th ogres attacked. They never really cared for our kind and this would just prove it more. We had everything planned, all defenses up and posted everywhere in the kingdom. We even went so far as to check everyone for weapons. I should have known that HE would betray us. The Ogres attacked when Lady Grace was about to be crowned. When they had burst in, my fair lady, she was threatened with a blade to her throat by her own kind. A human, the head guard none the less!**

 

**He never exactly liked me, nor my kind. As soon as I came into the palace, he began to show more of his true colors. He dared to claim her to be a witch of the underworld. Those words only showed how cruel he was as the people began to gasp in fear. He had no proof and yet they believed him. They began to shout words of treason to not only her but the rest of the kingdom as well. I shouted words against this treachery yet to no avail. He had already gotten the people to become blindsided. They had tried to protest against my words when my Lady spoke up. With such wisdom in her words, she managed to sway everyone to see clearly how absurd he spoke.**

**The man growled out of hatred and left with the princess. As I fought with the other knights, we defeated the ogres in the room. The people were evacuated before they could be harmed and I took the royal family along with a few knights to the safe room. When we got there I fought off 4 Ogres that were waiting there for us. Once they were defeated, they went into the room and stayed. I ran off to find that fiend who took the princess. He couldn't have gotten far so I had to sniff him out. The thought of how to destroy that man for daring to put that filthy blade by her throat.**

 

**I found him trying to escape from the window with the princess and pulled her back behind me and kicked the man out. I'll have mercy so long as I am before my lady. I was so worried about her and made it quite clear. She merely smiled and reasured me on how she was fine. I told her of the saferoom and we left to the room until we were chased by more ogres. They were everywhere in the castle already. I managed to fend a few off but was injured as well. Princess Grace noticed and dragged me into a secret room that I recognized.**

 

**"My lady, why are we here?" I asked as she pointed to the coffin. This was the slumber Coffin. It was cursed and is said to keep anyone in it in an eternal slumber until opened again. I furroweds my brows and opened it. "I do not understa-" Just then I was pushed in and the top shut. "I'll be okay. I promise." That was the last thing I heard before loosing my sense of reality and blacking out.**


	2. Chapter 2

3rd person Pov:  
"Is zis it?" Mercy asked as Ana and Mcree nodded. "Quite beautiful isn't it?" Ana asked as Mercy nodded. "So, are we going to open it? We spent a while trackin this thing down for you darlin." Mcree spoke. Mercy nodded as they opened it. Lying there in the beautiful coffin laid an even more beautiful woman. She had exquisite scarlet red hair that ran all the way to the back of her knees, wore such antique armor, and held a sword by her chest. She was absolutely stunning. "What? How long has this person been in here? Did she sneak inside?" Mercy asked. "Most likely a long time, the lock was molded over." Ana spoke. "That's impossible. Her body should have decomposed by now." Mercy spoke out as she peered down at the girl.

Just then the girl began to stir in her sleep. "My... La-dy...." She breathed out. The three were taken aback by this. She was alive! "Ana, quickly go grab the medicine! Mcree, go grab me my stethoscope and a stopwatch!" Mercy said as they instantly got up and ran to go get them. She made a pained expression and looked like she couldn't breathe. Mercy immediately tried CPR to get her lungs to keep working and was shocked when the girl opened up her eyes. "Grace?" She asked weakly. Angela looked at her in confusion before being hugged by the girl. "I'm so glad you're safe my lady! What happened to the king and queen? Where are we?" The stranger asked Angela. "Vat are you talking about mizz?" Angela asked as Aurora stopped and pulled away.

"Do you truly not know who I am mistress?" She asked looking straight into her eyes as Mercy blushed slightly. "I-I..."

Aurora looked Angela straight in the eyes. Leaning in closer, Angela began to blush. What whas this woman doing? Aurora stopped when a centimeter away from the side of her neck and sniffed her. She paused. "...Art thou not her? But... you have her blood." Aurora whispered as she leaned back and locked eyes with Angela. She blushed not knowing what to do. Aurora grabbed a hold of Angela's chin and kissed her. Once their lips connected, Angela let out a surprised gasp. Just as that happened the door burst open. Mcree and Ana stood at the door in shock and confusion as Aurora seperated from them. 

"You taste similar to my mistress as well. You however, do not taste as innocent as her highness." Aurora said as the three of them blushed. 

"Not as innocent?" Angela asked. 

Aurora nodded. "You have spilled the blood of another, have thou not?" She spoke before getting up. "Where is my mistress? Art thou an imposter sent to replace her highness? Take me to the castle Bran this instant and thou will not face the wrath of my might!" Aurora stated strongly taking a sword out and pointing it at Mercy. 

"Easy there darlin!" Mcree spoke moving the blade away from Mercy's direction. "We can't take you to a castle! Besides! We haven't done anything, there aint no reason you should be threatening us. We're the ones who saved your life after all." Mcree said. 

"Saved my life? Is this true?" She asked as they all nodded. "I see." She was the one at a fault here. She then began to think and sank down to her knee, bowing down. "I apologize comrades However, my princess has been attacked. I must go find her before it is too late." She stated as they looked at each other. "Vat iz her name?" The imposter spoke. "Her highness' name is Lady Grace of the house of Ziegler." Aurora spoke. "House of Ziegler?" Ana asked as the strange woman nodded. They then looked at Ana as she opened her mouth to say something. "What is the year Miss?" She asked as Aurora spoke. "1543 is it not?" She asked. They all looked at her in shock. "What is your name?" Ana asked. "I am Aurora of the wolves. The personal night of her highness, Lady Grace." Aurora spoke. 

"How old are you darlin?" asked Mcree.

"My age in human years is 24. Us wolves life longer than mortals such as thou." She said simply. 

The three looked at her as she sat there ignorant to their confusion. "You're a wolf?" 

She nodded and closed her eyes. Wolf ears began to emerge from her head along with a tail from her backside. "Lady Grace says that I must hide my wolvern parts. Her highness is wise and says other humans will fear me if they see them." 

"You're princess is dead then." Ana said bluntly as the others stared at her in shock. "What art thou saying?! Pure blasphemy! What proof is there!?" Aurora said annoyed. Ana grabbed a hold of Mercy and looked Aurora straight in the eyes. "You have been asleep longer than you might think. It's actually 2081and this girl right here is Angela Ziegler. The decenant of your princess." Ana said as Aurora. "Art thou telling the truth?" She asked. Ana nodded. Aurora then sinks down to her knees. "I see..." She got up slowly before looking at the three. Then specifically Angela.

"I have failed as a knight. However, thou art here now. Her highness must have somehow survived. It is a shame that I could not be her partner." Aurora chuckled slightly with a smile. Aurora walked outside of the room and used her enhanced hearing to find her way outside. When she made it outside, she noticed a man staring at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Aurora's Pov:  
"Who art thou? An assassin?" I questioned as he looked at me in confusion. "Are you speaking to me?" The man showing part of his torso. Such indecency this man had. "Indeed mortal. What art thou doing following me?" I asked as he looked at me. He took a moment before speaking. "Who are you?" He asked boldly. "I am Aurora of the wolves, and who art thou mortal of mystery?" I asked with suspension. "Hanzo Shimada. Why are you here at Overwatch?" He asked. "Over-watch?" I questioned as he gave me a serious look. "Overwatch. This organization." He spoke clearly as a breeze passed us, sweeping my locks away from my face. "I was awoken from my slumber by the decedent of my dear Lady Grace." I answered as he looked at me in unbelief. Angela dragged me through the structure before she stopped. "What art though doing?" I asked her as she


End file.
